1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to series-excited parallel-loaded resonant ballasts for fluorescent lamps.
2. Prior Art
Series-excited parallel-loaded resonant fluorescent lamp ballasts have been previously described, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,177 to Ward and 4,370,600 to Zansky. However, these previously described ballasts do not provide solutions to several basic problems associated with practical applications of such ballasts. These problems relate to the excessive power drain by and the self-destructive nature of the series-excited parallel-loaded resonant ballast under the condition of being unloaded.